Sound of Violence
OUR OUTFIT IS CLOSED AND WE ARE NOT ACTIVE ANYMORE! If you would still like to join visit www.soundofviolence.eu Our Vision We will be the relied upon front line force of the Terran Republic on Miller, sent to breach where the enemy defense is the strongest and to hold the line where the enemy attack the hardest. Our Mission We are continually striving to be the most effective outfit in terms of team-play, communication and co-operation. While not being as hardcore as a military simulation outfit, we do aim to become better every day by trying out and creating new tactics & strategies in our discussion boards and in-game. We actively and continuously improve ourselves as an outfit during operations and infantry drills. During non-operations, while a low level of teamplay and co-ordination still remains, we will sit back and relax, have a discussion, chill out and try out some new tactics without the pressure of having to perform well. Our Values Growth and community > We will value attitude and character over skill and statistics in our recruitment and application process.[ > We will offer an equal opportunity to all eligible applicants who have aspirations that match our own. > We will be dedicated to continuously improving ourselves as an outfit in all areas. > We will recognize and reward excellent performance, which drives superior results. > We will maintain a caring and supportive social environment that fosters a sharing of ideas, skills and resources. Teamwork and continuous improvement > We will work as one cohesive team from the smallest unit to the outfit as a whole. > We will develop and retain leaders who continually raise the bar, provide direction, remove barriers and empower people to successfully accomplish goals. We will provide training for all members to ensure they have a fluent understanding of our tactics and strategies. Our in-game conduct > We will play fairly and will never use cheats or exploits to gain an unfair advantage. > We will be adapt in using all tactics and will make an active effort to employ the most effective and efficient tactic for any combat scenario. Community responsibility > We will be active participants in our communities. > We will be positive role models amongst our peers of all outfits and factions. > We will always give positive encouragement to all outfits and factions of Miller to encourage better co-operation between allies and competition between rivals, and play our role in improving the server and Miller the playerbase as a whole. Our Goals > To be approximately one platoon in size on a non-operation night. > To be the most effective combined arms outfit on Miller with a strong emphasis on infantry. > To operate tactically and strategically at all levels of the organization, from a 6 man fireteam to a whole platoon with a high level of co-ordination & co-operation throughout. > To be part of the Terran Republic Alliance Miller (TRAM) and be a valued asset of their organization. What you can expect from us 1) Mature community who like to play competitively but can also be very laid back. 2) No cheaters or alike, we aim to play fair at all times. 3) Tactical game-play and good communication. 4) Training in all aspects of the game. 5) Helpful and friendly people. 6) We will never be a zerg outfit, a military simulation outfit or a spec ops "behind enemy lines" outfit. Be part of something bigger Next to PlanetSide 2 we also play many different games. Above all else we are a multi-gaming community, a community you can trust and where you can have mature and friendly discussions. The admins are very much open to suggestions and ideas. Expanding to other games, creating your own projects, modding games, starting a channel on YouTube or anything else gaming related, are possibilities and we will support you! Our rules 1) Play fair, no cheating, exploiting or glitching (including macro's and such). 2) No griefing. 3) No bad language use or hackusations in public chat, whispers or personal messages. 4) Do not be racist, sexist or flame extensively in-game or on teamspeak. 5) Act mature and have respect for our admins, members and other players. Interested? We are looking for: 1) 18 years or older, we do not accept anyone under the age of 18. 2) Teamwork oriented, able to listen and follow orders. 3) Mature, friendly and able to speak English fluently. 4) A headset or microphone to be able to communicate. 5) Active on the forums and in-game. If this sounds like what you have been looking for, don't hesitate to apply for Sound of Violence! You can do so by registering on our website and then clicking apply. www.soundofviolence.eu Category:Terran Republic Category:Outfit